


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by GoddessOfShitpost



Series: Confeserie [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics
Genre: Comics references, Grease References, I mean, M/M, Pushing Daisies Reference, That being fourth wall breaking and the boxes, You've read the title right?, i like to think of white and yellow box as bo burnham's song left and right brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee–"[Go fuck yourself, Wade.](Now, Peter wouldn't say that..)[Yes. He would.]





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> [] - Yellow Box aka Serious Boy  
> () - White Box aka Goofy Boy

"BUT NOW!" Wade was wearing a long, pink chiffon skirt over his leather suit. A bluetooth speaker connected to his phone blasted Grease songs in the living room. "There's no where to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm oUT of mY HEAD! HOPELESSLY DEVOTED! TO YOUUUUU" 

[Reader, this is the shit I have to deal with as his brain. Everything is off key by the way, if you hadn't already guessed.]  
(Aw, c'mon! I've heard you hum it while he was singing.)  
[That was you.]

Meanwhile, Peter stepped out of the elevator, along with a mother holding a sleeping infant. Well, he _was_ sleeping. But then the ear-splitting voice of the red and black anti-hero rang out into the whole floor. Now the baby was crying. Hysterically. And if Peter wasn't absolutely infuriated, he would've done the same. 

As Peter walked to his apartment door, Wade continued to sing— or, in Peter's mind, wail. 

"To-"  
"WADE FUCKING WILSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING APARTMENT?!"  
"You, oooh, ooh.."

Wade's voice died down at Peter's outburst, but he was still in his complete and perfect ending pose. Hip jutted out, extending an open palm to Spidey's less-than-pleased form.

"Awwee, come on, Petey! I know you love my singing." Sandy ran over to his beloved spider-greaser and nearly leapt on him. But the sudden act of affection calmed Peter, so they stayed like that.

[Wade forced me to call him Sandy.]  
(You wrote "spider-greaser" on your own.)  
[It fit.]

They were still tangled together when the younger man reached up so his mouth brushed against the skin right under Wade's ear. He inwardly shivered. 

"Wade?"  
"Yes, Peter?" Ooh! He got tingles, and not just in the nether regions.

[WADE, I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT.]  
( **WE DON'T EVEN _GET_ PAID!** )

"I..."  
"I love you too." He cut the other off before he could finish. To which, Pete rolled his eyes at.  
"Want you to clean my apartment."

Pete broke the hug apart and shoved a broom into Wade's chest.

"It's getting dusty."

Wade groaned but got to work anyway. Pete made a beeline for the couch and sprawled himself across it.

"And no more musicals!"


End file.
